Danielle Phantom
by nycorrall
Summary: No one remembers Danny's big reveal a year after the Disasteroid incident and Danielle is enjoying life. Now, in a new school with two new friends, Dani struggles to remain normal. But, the female hybrid soon begins to develop feelings for Jake and, now, Vlad has somehow returned. Can she keep her loved ones, as well as her secret, safe? Danielle trilogy: part one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first _official _fanfic was pretty successful, but the sequel didn't get much reviews. Anyways, I've decided to write this one until I figure out a good plot for the other. :) Now there isn't many stories revolving around Dani Phantom and she was my favorite character for a long time. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, I don't own Danny Phantom. Or a hamster... T.T**

Danny thought life would be easier after the Disasteroid.

He couldn't be more wrong.

There were several advantages to everyone knowing his secret. There were less problems in school and no bullies since people respected him more. His current girlfriend, Sam, never failed to bring him happiness in the worst of times. His techno-geek/mayor/best friend was still there for him often. That was good but...

The ghost attacks occurred more frequently and more publicly (the ghosts figured fighting him would be easier since everyone knew Danny's former secret) and more victims were usually involved. The GiW constantly trailed him along with the other pathetic ghosts hunters. **(see Million Dollar Ghost)** The creepy, obssessive fangirls showed up everywhere and they were worst than the increasing number of enemies (cough! Paulina! Cough) because they never ceased to annoy him so. The popularity, the fame, the hunters, the unwanted 'help' from random citizens, stalkers, haters, people pressing him for information on how he became half-dead, invasion of privacy...needless to say the list goes on.

So, with the help of an extremely powerful ghost (clockwork) Danny erased everyone's memory. Of course, the world still remembered that Phantom saved the planet from the evil half-ghost Vlad, but no one remembered that the cocky, famous, teen ghost hunter, and saviour Danny Phantom was actually meek, 'loser' and 'geek' Danny Fenton. (Well everyone except a selected handful of people that he trusted.)

That's when Danielle returned. She'd travelled to the places she wanted to go and, one year after the Disasteroid incident, she returned in hopes of finding a family. After the situation was explained to Danny's parents, they happily accepted her into their family. Maddie managed to handle the paperworks and enroll Dani into school.

Now, at fourteen, Dani was walking behind Danny as he led her into the grand doors of Casper High. "Alright Danielle." Danny spun on his heel and turned to his female clone. "Do you have everything you need? Do you still have the school map? Are you feeling nervous or-"

"Danny!" Danielle cut him off with a small smile. "I know what to do already. Call you if there's any trouble -ghost or human, lay low and don't draw too much attention to myself, try to make trustworthy friends, yadda yadda." She rolled her icy blue eyes in mock annoyance.

"Seriously," Danny glanced down at her with a solemn expression. "If you need anything, call me right away."

Danielle beamed at this. "Danny relax. It's my first day of school. What could possibly go wrong?"

Danny sighed and hung his head muttering, "Great, you just jinxed it."

Danielle cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Danny shook his head. "Tell you later. First, we have to get to class." The warning bell of the school rang on queue.

And Danielle finally, _finally _walked into her new school.  
>~~~<p>

First period was History. Second period: Algebra. Third period: Physical Science. Third, Art. Fourth, English.

She was hating this schedule so far and Mr. Lancer was both the History, Science and English teacher. That was a bummer, but on the bright side. She made a new friend. A girl who had long blonde hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. The girl wore baggy t-shirts, baggy pants and sneakers. Her name was Luna.

After second period, soon after the two girls grabbed lunch, Luna led Danielle to an empty cafeteria table which Dani instantly recognized. It was the table Danny, Sam and Tucker had sat in the first time she accidentally dumped the tray of food on their faces. **(See Kindred Spirits)**

Dani fought back a giggle at the memory. "Okay. We're, like, gonna wait here for my best friend." Luna replied with a brilliant smile.

Danielle furrowed her brows. "Who?"

"Me, Jake." The boy named Jake slid in beside her. He had dark, messy hair; sparkling, gray eyes; and smooth, tan skin. He wore a black hoodie, dark jeans and stained sneakers. "I see Luna's made a new friend?"

Danielle smiled. She'd seen him earlier in the halls, but now she had a good view of him and he was definitely cute.

"I'm Danielle." She reached out and shook his extended hand.

"I like your outfit." He commented with a smile. She was wearing her usual hoodie, red shorts, and red and white sneakers. The usual.

Luna smiled and pushed up her glasses. "So Danielle. You're new here. Where'd you move from?"

Danielle opened her mouth then closed it, carefully considering her words. She pondered for a bit then smiled. "Mostly I travelled, kind of. Long story." She replied as she bit into her sandwich. She chewed, swallowed, then answered. "Another question."

"Okay...where do you live?" Jake asked this time.

She smiled, glad she had the answer for that one. "You know that Junior? Danny Fenton?"

Her two new friends turned to look at the older kids section. "He's dating that goth chick, right?" Luna inquired focusing back on Dani.

"Yeah. Well, he's my brother now." Danielle beamed.

"He only has one sister who graduated." Jake pointed out with a slight frown. "What was her name? Jade? Jane? Jess?"

"Jazz." Dani corrected. "Yes, but that's another complicated story. Long story short, the Fentons adopted me but I'm definitely related to Danny by blood." She smiled happily. She was glad to be rid of the jerk who was supposedly her 'father.'

"That would explain the nearly identical resemblance. But..." Luna's voice faded. Her two new friends glanced at her curiously, waiting for an implied explanation.

She sighed and decided to tell them as much as she could without revealing her secret identity. "Well, you see my real 'dad' was-"

She was immediately cut off by a blue wisp that escaped her mouth. She groaned inwardly watching out of the corner of her eyes as Danny quickly exited the cafeteria.

Great. Her first time with friends and she had to leave.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'm just don't feel like finishing the chapter. The original chapter was accidentally deleted. But I'll see if I can update. Please review. I'm desperate for some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...thinking...thinking...**

**Nope. I still don't own Danny Phantom. But I do own several cute, adorable Pucca stickers. XD Yay! ~happy dance~ Sorry for those of you who don't know who Pucca is. Continue reading.**

"Hey, did you see that?" Luna glanced up from her tray of food.

"Nope." Dani replied quickly.

"What was it?" Jake pressed as he glanced up at Danielle.

"She thinks she saw something blue." Danielle shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyways, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Oh! I'll come with." Luna smiled generously as she began to stand up.

"No!" Dani shouted. "I mean, uh, I'll go by myself." She smiled at them briefly and began walking away from them. She picked up her pace and slipped into the bathroom. She gave the area a quick glance, confirming the stalls were empty.

"Goin' ghost." She muttered. Two rings appeared at her middle and seperated, each one travelling in opposite directions. What once was her usual outfit changed into her white and black hazmat suit that revealed her middle. Her long sleeve top was half white-half black. The white D logo was placed on the black half of her shirt. The rest of her suit was also half black which included her pants and boots. Her snow white hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

She floated up into the air, turned herself intangible then flew through the wall. Luckily, a shout came up from her right just as she ducked into the hallway.

Danny was battling a ghost. It looked like a minor ghost, one that didn't really have much powers, but Danny's Fenton Thermos wasn't any where near his reach.

Dani quietly ducked lower and swooped up the cool, cylindrical metal. She uncapped it and aimed it at the nasty, green blob.

Danny smirked catching a glimpse of Dani who was coming up behind the distracted ghost. "Next time watch your back, ugly." Danny smirked as a white-blue light engulfed the blob, sucking it into the thermos.

Dani flew down, transformed, and landed on the floor with the softest thump. Danny mirrored her.

"Hey thanks Dani. Any later and I probably would've stopped holding back on him." Danny shot her gave her a small smile.

Dani smirked. "Yeah, well, maybe next time I _won't_ come, that way you'll have to clean up a messy hallway _all _on your own."

Danny wrapped his arm around her before patting her head. She giggled. "Alright. Let's get back. And, by the way, I look forward to meeting your new friends." Danny beamed at her. She smiled in return. She enjoyed his company very much and she literally owed him her life, considering he saved it countless times. They swung open the doors and walked towards the center of the cafeteria. "You sure you don't wanna sit with us?" Danny jerked his thumb in the direction of his new friends. Tucker, Sam and Valerie all glanced up and waved at the siblings.

Danielle glanced back and managed to catch sight of her new friends who were all patiently waiting for her.

"Nah. I'm good." She smiled as he pulled away from her brother. A bunch of kids were eyeing them now. "Be good." Danny ruffled her already tousled hair before wandering back to his own table. Danielle slipped into the seat beside Jake.

Jake glanced up at her with a curious expression. "I thought you were in the bathroom."

"I was...but I saw my brother leaving the cafeteria and I followed him. He was just...uh, causing trouble." She smiled, swallowing back her guilt.

Luna didn't notice and instead giggled. "Like, seriously. You walked into the cafeteria with your hot older brother wrapping his arm around you."

"Uh, excuse me?" Dani blinked. "What makes you think my brother's hot?"

"Oh please. It probably doesn't show because of his baggy clothes but, like, during the sophomore school dance my sister and her friend saw Danny in a tux. They thought he was cute, and then during a car wash they say he took off his shirt. All the girls _know_ he's hot now. Even the A-listers don't mess with him anymore." Luna snuck a glance at the popular crowd which consisted of Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star. Valerie was invited to return to the A-list after she became rich again but she declined.

"Who's your sister?" Dani prodded curiously.

Jake chuckled. "Can't you tell? It's Star."

Dani's eyes widened incredulously. "Say _what?_"

**A/N: Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. I'll fix it later. And sorry about the late update but my computer ran out of battery and the charger doesn't work at all. So, I managed to get my hands on mom's computer. I promise I'll try to bring in some more action into this. But right now, I'ma go eat **_**frijoles...**_**and hot fries.**

**P.S I don't own Pucca, Chester's Hot Fries or ADJL. That last line wasn't intended to be the line from ADJL. And that show rocks too btw.**

**Until next time! Please review! Thanks to: **_**Zoids Fanatic, Mandolin Doodler, **_**and **_**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913. **_**Sorry if I spelled that wrong. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm watching this stupid show but I can't look away. So, now I'm typing up this chapter.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Wait a minute!**

**...**

**Nope I don't own it.**

Danielle gaped. She did look incredibly similar to Star. They had the nearly identical hair, speech, and eyes. Luna giggled. "Yeah. Star and Luna which means Moon. Our parents love that stuff. Our baby sister's named Comet."

Dani giggled. "Of course! I don't know how I didn't see that. Star's the one that thinks Danny and his family are 'a whole bunch of ghost hunting freaks,' right?" Dani created air quotes as she repeated Star's words. **(See episode Flirting with Disaster)**

"Yup. That's her all right. You have no idea how many times she said that when Valerie was dating Danny. I swear she was, like, totally against it."

Danielle's eyes widened. "She dated Danny? No wonder..." She thought back to when Valerie saved her life. "Val's got a crush on Tucker, you know?" Danielle smirked.

"Obvious. And the guy likes her too." Jake peered over his shoulder and glanced back at Danny's table.

Luna peered back at the A-list table. "You know, Paulina's had a massive crush on Danny since she saw him with his shirt off on the last day of school." Luna smirked.

Danielle glanced back at the table. "Yeah I know he's been really jumpy around her lately."

Danielle smiled to herself. Everytime Paulina popped out of no where, Danny would release small yelps or frightened shouts. It was hilarious. He's been edgy around her since she found out his secret. Even now that no one remembered she still popped out randomly. It was superficial and shallow.

Dani glanced back at her brother's table for the hundredth time that day.

Paulina popped out from behind Danny. Again.

There was a yelp, followed by a wince, and then Danny talking to Paulina with a low tone followed by death glares from Sam.

Her friends erupted in laughter. Danielle accompanied them.

Life was good.

The room was dimly lit. He didn't care. His injuries had been extreme and severe, and it was extremely difficult to find someone who would nurse him back to health. So he had been waiting for his injuries to heal. It took a whole year.

He reached out and stroked the soft fur of his endearing pet. The animal released a pleased purr.

"Sweetie, I know I was destined to rule greater things than just Amity Park." The voice sighed in annoyance.

He glanced down at his snow-white cat as it meowed.

"Yes. Indeed, you are right. Sweet Maddie, I will soon begin my revenge. Very soon."

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, people. I was watching Soul Surfer and Danny Phantom. Again. Lol. Also, many thanks to those of you who added my story to your favorites/alerts. But please review. I'd like to see what you think of my story so far. XD Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sigh. I have nothing to say except: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danielle tridged away with her bag over her shoulders. "Are you sure your parents don't mind coming to my house?" Danielle looked at her new friends.

"My mom doesn't care where I'm at as long as I call her now and then." Jake shrugged.

"I called mom and sis. They said it's fine and they're excited that I finally have a friend who's a girl." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we're meeting my brother here." The trio stood in front of the school hall.

Luna paled visibly. "Your what?"

"Brother." A silky deep voice replied from behind. The three turned and looked up to see the older boy staring down at them. He wasn't too tall but he had definitely grown out of his plucky, fourteen year old self. He had raven hair, icy blue eyes and his usual outfit.

His arm was wrapped around the second hottest girl at school. "Hey. You must be Dani's new friends." The goth girl replied adjusting her spider backpack.

"Y-yeah. We are. And you must be Sam and Danny." Luna smiled nervously.

"Yup." The lovebirds replied in unison.

"Danny, Sam. This is Jake and Luna. My new friends."

Danny smiled and pecked his girlfriend on the cheeck. "Anyways, we're going to be at Tucker's place." Danny gave them a small smile.

"Yup, apparently he wants us to meet his new PDA." Sam rolled her eyes.

Danielle smiled at them. "Okay. I'm going to show my friends around our house."

"You be careful okay? And if Jazz calls, tell her I'm at Tucker's." Danny smiled.

"Okay!" Danielle smiled as her brother began walking away.

He stopped mid step and twirled around pulling his arm away from Sam. "And if you need anything you just call me no matter what! I don't wwant you put in danger agai-"

Sam placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't worry Dani. Just go have fun." Sam tugged Danny away with a small smirk and they disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Wow. She's beautiful." Jake whistled. Danielle felt anger envelope her. Why would he call Sam beautiful? He's younger than her!

"Why'd she call you Danny, by the way?"

"Dani. With an i. She bugs me because Danny and I are so alike."

Jake chuckled. "Like Phantom and his cousin."

Danielle tensed. "You know what? How about we get moving and talk less."

Luna furrowed her brows. "You okay? You look paler than usual."

"F-fine. Let's just get moving." She giggled nervously and began walking towards the direction of her house. Her friends shrugged off her odd behavior and followed her.

**A/N: Sorry if the story's slow but...I'm going out to the mall then cinema and working on two stories is hard.**

**Anyways, there's gonna be a battle scene in the next chapter. Who do you want as the enemy? Ember, Youngblood, Klemper...?**

**It can be anyone except Vlad. I'm open for any ideas! Kk. Until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, there was a lot of good ideas. Read on to see if your ghost was picked. :)**

Danielle opened the door. "This is Danny's room." She slammed it shut after a pause.

"And this," she lead them down the hall into another room. She put her hand on the knob and swung it open. "is _my _room."

It looked questionably similar to Danny's only neater. It also had slightly more color to it other than just blue and it was slightly more girlier.

Danielle smiled as she noticed Jake bend down and pick up a video game. "Is this that new Auto Thief game?"

"Yup, rated 'E' for Entrails." Danielle smirked. **(This Entrails line and the Auto Thief is from Livin' Large) **"My brother got it before it even came out. This whole thing from when they were momentarily rich or something. Anyways, he's good at it now so he doesn't play much. He gave it to me."

"Awesome!" Luna squealed. "My sister's been trying to teach me cheerleading so I haven't gotten a chance to play!"

Jake and Danielle stared at her. Jake rolled his eyes. "Girls." He shook his head.

Danielle playfully punched him on the arm with mock annoyance. She didn't even care when he winced. "Girls can be just as strong as boys."

"Ow. Geez. Okay. Poin taken." Jake muttered.

"Now let's go play-" Danielle was cut off by the familiar wisp that escaped her mouth. She smiled nervously and began pushing them towards the door. "You guys go downstairs and get that ready and I'll, uhm, stay up here and get ready."

She slammed the door, transformed and flew out the window, grabbing the Fenton Phones on the way out.

She pulled out her portable Fenton Thermos and slipped on the Fenton Phones.

She adjusted it as she scanned the area. "Danny? Can you hear me?"

"Danielle, you couldn't have picked a worse time. We're-"

Danielle's eyes widened when she heard a voice in the background. "Hello dipstick! Are you ready to rock?"

"Sam! Get Tucker some Fenton Phones now! They're in the bag!" Danny seemed to be shouting. The next command was aimed at Danielle now. "We're battling Ember now!"

Danielle's eyes widened as she caught sight of another ghost. "Oh crud! It's Youngblood!"

"If it gets out of hand get mom and dad! They made an invention that lets them see Youongblood."

"Ahoy matey!" A familiar and, yet, annoying voice cut through the air. How can a child so annoying be so adorable?

"I see you too lovebirds are together now. How about we change the tune!" Ember's voice blasted through the ear phones.

Danielle ignored Danny's banter as she dove down closer to the ground.

Youngblood was riding on a weird skeleton horse. He was wearing a new costume this time. Instead of his usual pirate outfit, or even his space suit, he was wearing a cowboy outfit. "Ew. What's with the skeleton?" Danielle wrinkled her nose as she floated in front of Youngblood.

"Ahoy landlubber!" Youngblood shout out at the top of his lungs.

"That wasn't very cowboy of you." The skeleton replied in annoyance.

"What? Oh right. Hey y'all!" Youngblood corrected himself.

"Are you working with Ember again?" Danielle shouted as she threw an ecto blast. Unfortunately, he and the skeleton dodged it.

"What? No! That wench can walk the plank!" Youngblood cried out.

"That was pirate talk, sir." The skeleton sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever!" Youngblood's freckled face transformed from a smirk into a cute frown.

"Then why are you here?" Danielle fired more ecto blasts. They continued to dodge.

"To make you look like a bad guy! _Duh._" Youngblood smiled at the approaching crowd of adults.

"Damn!" Danielle muttered.

"I heard that Dani!" A voice boomed through the Fenton Phones. "What did I say about you lang-Sam!"

Danielle rolled her eyes and put the Phones on mute before chasing after Youngblood. He had a rope in one hand. He shot out several spikes that shot out from his shoes.

"What the-ow!" Danielle placed a hand on her cheek then looked down at her fingers. Red-smuded-with-green liquid stained her pale fingers. "Holy sh-agh!"

Something yanked her forward. She hadn't even noticed that Youngblood had a firm grip on her. There was a rope tied around her waist, the other end led to Youngblood's hand.

She smirked and flew off pulling Youngblood along with her. He screamed."Heeeeey! Noooo faaaaiiir!"

Dani broke off one end of the rope with a small ecto blast that shot out from her fingers. Youngblood floated up in front of her. He glared in annoyance. "You cheated!"

"Nope!" She pulled out the Thermos and aimed. "Say goodbye to your stupid pet, you little brat!" She sucked him into the thermos. She glanced down and saw a skeletal parrot trying to escape. With a roll of her glowing green eyes, she sucked him in too.

"Danny? You there?" Danielle muttered into the Fenton Phones as she turned invicible and began to head back home.

"Yeah. We're good. I'll be heading back home a little late. Someone just let loose Lunch Lady. And Box Ghost." She could already see her big brother's glare. "Tucker..."

"_Hey! That was an accident!_" Dani heard Tucker's voice through the Phone.

"Gotta go Danny." She whispered as she flew through her window.

She transformed and pulled out the Fenton Phones from her ear then stuffed it back in one of her drawers.

Her friends burst through the door with excited grins planted on their faces just as another wisp escaped her mouth.

"You'll never guess what we just saw!" Luna cried out.

Before Dani could respond, a voice boomed out. Dani did all she could from rolling her eyes in annoyance when she heard: "I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square!"

"Bad timing." Dani muttered under her breath as her friends stared wide-eyed at the floating ghost.

**A/N: Again, sorry about the slowness. :) Anyways, I just read some 'Quotes for The Box Ghost' on this website (****.cc/Char_?char=31****) Hehe. So...if anyone wants to share ideas or something, I'm open. And **_**if **_**I use them, I'll be sure to give you proper credit. I promise.**

**Anyways, Ima go now. Don't really feel like writing 'cuase I needa watch Nine Lives and Pretty Little Liars. -(sister likes the show) And -apparently- rewatch DP! Wanna check out those quotes! Yay! I'll go back and fix any mistakes later.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What am I doing? Eating mangos and watching iCarly. Say what you will. That's a pretty funny show. LOL.**

**I, uh, don't own Danny Phantom. ... continue reading!**

**Mangos!**

Danielle sighed. "There's no boxes in this room!"

The Box Ghost raised his arms up in a failed attempt to be menacing. "Beware! For I have taken the bubble wrap of death from you closet of dooooom!" Danielle sighed and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. **(A/N: 'the bubble wrap of death' line from Reign Storm)**

Luna and Jake both turned to look at her with stunned expressions. Jake spoke up first. "You just...he...and the bubble wrap..."

"Uhm, my parents are ghost hunters! That, uh, means that we're always prepared for any attacks." Danielle replied thinking quickly. "Yeah. Ha, ha. That's it."

Luna blinked, slightly confused. "But..."

"Anyways! You guys were going to say something?" Danielle pressed in an attempt to change the subject. Unfortunately, things never went as planned.

Jake frowned and was about to say something when Luna interrupted him. "We, like, saw Dani Phantom outside! With an 'i!'"

Danielle rolled her eyes. Why did this always happen to her?

"Yeah, how about we go play video games now." Danielle smiled nervously.

"Dani? Are you okay? You look kind of pale. Or, at least, paler than usual." Jake began slipping his warm hands into her own cool ones.

She smiled at his attempt to comfort. "Yeah! Come on, let's go turn on the television."

And with that, they all raced down the stairs plopping onto the couch.

"Where's the control?" Jake muttered looking through several shelves.

"And where are your parents?" Luna asked.

"At a ghost hunters convention or something." Danielle rolled her icy blue eyes. "They're coming back later. And the remote might be in the kitchen. Jack-I mean, dad may have had it when mom told everyone she had fudge."

Jake nodded and slipped into the kitchen. He returned moments later with the black remote.

"Found it!" He pushed the red button and the television turned on. An image of Danny Phantom fending off Lunch Lady appeared on the screen. He was steadily winning the battle, it must have been more of a hassle since Lunch Lady had Sam in her meaty arms. Dani's eyes widened in surprise, **(A/N: Dani's not gonna catch a break. Her secret will continue to torment her! MUAHAHAHAHA!)**

Danielle frowned in worry just as Jake spoke up. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"What?" Luna blinked as both girls focused their attentions on Jake.

"I thought I heard maniacal laughing from a girl..." Jake's voice trailed off. "And I think I heard her say 'Dani' for some reason..."

Luna shrugged it off. "Probabyle nothing. Put the volume!" Luna didn't wait for Jake to push the button and, instead, snatched the remote away from him. Dani merely frowned as the volume increased.

"_The ghost seems to have captured an innocent human bystander. She goes by the name of Sam Manson-_" Danielle snatched the remote away and switched the tv off.

"Aw! I wanted to see what happened!" Luna flashed Danielle the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! It's gonna end with him winning. Besides, the Lunch Lady's just...too easy to defeat." Danielle sighed and stood up. "How about we go far a walk? I'm tired of staying inside anyways."

"Uh...okay." Jake slid off the couch.

"Where should we go?" Luna asked as she stretched her arms.

"How about the Nasty Burger?" Danielle offered.

"I'm up for it!" Jake grinned a lopsided grin. Danielle smiled a small smile, suddenly feeling shy.

The trio walked out the door and into the cheerful sunlight. They instantly began to walk in the other direction.

"So," Luna whispered to Dani, "Jake is pretty cute isn't he?"

"Wh-what?" Danielle stuttered.

"Oh, come on! I see the way both of you look at each other!" Luna squealed silently.

"N-no!" Danielle muttered.

"Hey. What are you to talking about?" Jake inquired turning his head to look at the whispering girls.

"Nothing!" Luna giggled.

"You're such a girl." Jake rolled his eyes. Danielle nodded. "Agreed."

"Dani! You're a girl too! And Jake? Girls can be as tough as guys! I bet Danielle can, like, beat you in that stupid eating contest you do with your cousin!"

Danielle smirked. She always had similar contests with Danny and Tucker.

"Whatever. I can totally-"

But Dani didn't hear what he had to say next. There was a too-painful blow that landed on her stomach. The impact sent her sprawling backwards a couple feet away from her friends.

"Oh my god Danielle!" Luna screeched as she scrambled over to Danielle.

"Hello there sweetie." A beautiful woman appeared with cute chopped hair, fishnet stockings, a biker outfit and . Her pale skin released a faint glow her red eyes emanated fury.

"You! You're the one who hurt _my _Johnny and sent him back to the Ghost Zone!"

"Well yeah but-"

The ghost named Kitty screeched a frightening wail. Could it have been a Ghostly Wail? Maybe, but it wasn't any where near as powerful as Danny's.

Her hands glowed. "After everything I've done!" She began to glow an ominating color.

"I had my nails done! I was dressed up for him! And I find him bruised, beat up and battered and his stupid shadow gone!" Kitty screeched. "You're gonna pay!"

"Oh my god." Luna whispered.

"Who's she?" Jake muttered, obvious fear it up both her friends eyes.

Kitty was usually harmless. But a furious kitty? Danielle's eyes widened in fear. _What was she gonna do?_

**A/N: I actually couldn't think up a good villain to battle Danielle so I began to research when I came acroos Kitty. LOL. I decided to show her truly dark side. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Review please! :3 I'll fix any mistakes later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was typing this chapter when the computer shut down on me. Now I have to retype this whole thing. Anyways I'm watching that 70's Show and it's a funny show. Lol. I used show twice in that sentence. Hehehehehe...anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danielle's eyes widened in surprise when her friends stood in front of her.

"Listen. I don't know who you are or what you want but you leave her alone!" Luna cried out.

Jake glanced at the two girls. "On three we run!"

Kitty growled as she held out her hands, palm faced towards the three teens.

"Three!" Dani cried out. The trio dispersed, narrowly missing the icy blue ecto blast. **(In Girls' Night Out they she uses this blast on Johnny)**

Kitty glared at Jake enraged as he ran to her directly. Dani, though, noticed Luna. She was leaping onto several stranded boxes that lead up to Kitty's unguarded back. Luna jumped into the air, managed a flip mid-air, and created a powerful kick that sent Kitty sprawling to the floor. Jake spun on his heel and both Luna and Jake met up with Danielle in a matter of seconds.

"What was that all about?" Dani blinked at Luna.

"Well, my sister wanted me to be a cheerleader and I didn't mind having her show me those cool moves."

Suddenly, two icy blue balsts hit both her friends sending them sprawling to the ground. Luna was instantly rendered unconcious, Jake simply ceased to move.

"First, I'm going to get rid of those meaningless humans and then I'm going after you." Kitty growled. Her arms were exteneded and her palms glowed an icy blue color. **(Meaningless human quote from Girls Night Out)**

"They're _not _meaningless humans," Dani began. Two rings appeared at her middle and seperated transforming her into Dani Phantom. "and now I'm gonna detroy you for hurting my friends!"

Jake and Luna's eyes fluttered open, Danielle didn't notice.

"Finally, the little halfa gets serious." Kitty smirked.

**A/N: I don't feel like writing the rest. Sorry people. I'm gonna go watch the Hot Chick. Me and ma sis quote the movie. Lol.**

**Speaking of my sis, she just said she's sick and tired of my 'sfanfiction thing'**

**My sister's a prep. Think snobby Paulina only not as mean. Yup. That's her for ya!**

**Please review! I'll fix all mistakes later! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Typing this in cell phone. Post it up on computer asap. ~in a singsong voice~ I don't own DP**

Danielle twirled and punched Kitty's side. She then released a powerful kick. Her foot's contact with the ghost's stomach sent Kitty to the ground.

Kitty slowly stood up with a ferocious growl planted on her pretty face. And then she screamed.

U could literally see the echo her scream created. Danielle assumed it was some kind of Ghostly Wail but it wasn't anything big. It just caused the objects closest to her to topple over.

Kitty finally stopped and shot out icy blue ecto blasts. Each one she fired, Danielle managed to dodge.

"You really need to get yourself a new boyfriend." Kitty growled and glanced up at her with annoyance.

"Listen. I know you're just ticked. But that doesn't mean you can just come out here and throw a tantrum!" Danielle rolled her eyes but softened her gaze when she focused back on a crushed and annoyed Kitty.

"Yeah. I know! I keep telling him that I'm more important than his stupid bike!" **(Girls' Night Out)**

"And as for your tantrum..." Danielle began.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Spectra says I need to cool it down." Kitty stood up and dusted off her clothes. She put one hand on her hip.

"Alright. Whatever. Im gonna have Johnny take me out shopping and then I'm gonna dump his sorry ass!" Kitty smirked as she glanced down at Dani. "Hm. Who knew a little halfa could help me with my problems?" Kitty ruffled Danielle's messed up hair. "Listen girl. I owe you one. So if you need any help at all, you call me."

Dani smiled brightly and nodded. "Cute." Kitty smirked and pinched Danielle's cheek before leaning over and whispering. "As for guy trouble? Call me and I'll make him disappear."

Kitty turned and strut off with confidence. Dani was left wondering if Kitty was bipolar before she died.

Danielle shrugged and turned to face her friends who had recently awoken.

"Uh, hi there! I guess you know I'm Dani Phantom. Cousin of the original Danny Phantom!" Danielle smiled nervously. Her friends just blinked. She had floated up higher into the air to avoid their recognizing her.

Suddenly, someone shot at her from behind. Her back erupted into an intense pain as she was knocked out of the air. The ground rushed up beneath her. The wind was knocked out of her and for a moment she was paralyzed. Then everything went black.

**A/N: I can't give this girl a break! I love tormenting her. But I'll try to ease up on her. Maybe give her a little break. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Apparently, one of my friends is reading this story and she likes it. Shout out to my "twin" friend! You know who you are! XD**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Luna and Jake watched as two rings appeared at the unconcious ghost's middle. The rings seperated leaving behind a familiar girl with raven hair, red lips and pale skin.

"Danielle!" Luna gasped. She was the first one to run to her friend.

"And here is where the little whelpette has been all along. Now that my girlfriend is distracting her 'cousin,' I am free to capture her!"

"What do you want?" Jake yelled as he ran over to Danielle's aid.

"To hang her pelt on my wall, human. Do you not know she is even more rare than that halfa cousin of hers. Or was it her brother? Ah, well it doesn't matter." Skulker smiled a threatening smile.

Jake narrowed his eyes on the metal wings of the metal robot. He bent down, grabbed a rock and threw it, mustering up as much strength as he could. The wing was crushed beneath the impact of the rock and Skulker was sent spiralling out of control.

"Come on! We need to get her outta here!" Luna cried out wrapping Danielle's arm around her own shoulder.

Jake scowled and stomped over to Luna. He swooped Dani up in his arms bridal style.

"She's surprisingly heavy for a ghost!" Jake muttered as they began marching to the Fentons' house. They were only a couple feet away when Jake lost the last of his strength he gently laid Danielle down on the floor.

"I need help!" He muttered. "Why in the hell is she so heavy, anyways?"

"Oh my god! Danielle!" The two friends looked up to see her older brother with a worried gaze. On either side of him was Tucker and Sam each one with worried gazes that matched their friends'.

Danny rushed over to them. "Oh god, Danielle!" "What the hell happened?" Danny's glare met Jake's.

"No time, Danny! We need to get her out of here." Sam ordered as she came up behind him.

Danny glanced up at her breifly then nodded. He reached into Danielle's hoodie's pocket and pulled out a gun. It was pretty big. How'd it fit into that small pocket anyways? More weapons were pulled out.

"Tucker, Sam. Hold these. I'll carry Danielle." Danny fave his friends the handful of smaller weapons and with that everyone followed him inside. Danny gently laid her down on the kitchen table so she was stretched out in a comfortable position.

"That would explain her weight." Luna commented as she snuck a careful glance at the four ecto weapons Tucker and Sam held.

"She probably used them to defend herself from ghosts." Jake noticed.

Danny spun around and glared down at the two younger teens. "What happened?" He growled.

Luna seemed scared peeless at Danny's glare. Who knew this guy could look so scary? Jake thought.

"Th-this b-b-b-biker girl just sh-showed up and then a m-m-metal ghost w-wanted her pelt." Luna stammered.

"We didn't do anything, I swear." Jake explained. "She was fighting when she...changed and so we helped her."

"Wait you saw her change?" Danny's eyes hardened. This guy was very protective of Danielle.

"You mean you know?" Luna breathed. "She turned into Danielle Phantom!" Luna blurted out. Then she eyed the others and fear overwhelmed her. She'd blurted out the secret. What if no one else had known about her?

Danny's eyes briefly flashed a glowing green color stunning the two newbies into silence.

Fortunately, Danielle moaned and sat up, rubbing her head. Danny immediately pulled his attention back to Danielle. "What hit me?" she muttered.

"Dani!" Everyone crowded around her.

"Whoa! I wasn't expecting so much attention." Danielle's smile disappeared the instant she saw her friends. A nervous frown replaced the grin. "Uhm, I guess I should explain."

Danny shot her a concerned glance. "You sure?" he asked.

She nodded. And Danny sighed. "Okay."

**A/N: Muahaha! Cliffie! By the way, my friend that I mentioned earlier is a NEW Danny Phantom fan. Thanks to me, that is. XD Lol. Pleas review guys. And for those of you who added my story to their Favorites, thanks.**

**Sorry for late updates. I've got advanced math because regular math was full and now I stayed up late doing homework. Stupid Senior things! Anyways, review or else!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry again for looong updates. Stupid homework! I'm up to here with stress and this is a great stress reliever. Babysitting too. This kid NEVER shuts up and is constantly getting into trouble! I can't wait til the weekend.**

**Read my lips! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOOOOOOOM! See? Better!**

"Vlad tried to clone me out of Phantom's DNA, unfortunately it didn't go as planned especially since he was after Danny's mom and wanted to kill Jack and wanted Danny as his evil apprentice."

"You mean the half ghost creep?" Jake inquired.

"Yeah."

"And something else." Danny cleared his throat.

"A couple years ago, when I was your age my parents built the Fenton Portal." Danny motioned for the group to follow. He led them down to the basement and revealed the Portal to the wide-eyed teens. "Sam," he looped his arm around the goth girl, "convinced me to go inside. I went in and accidentally pressed the 'on' button. I was shot by some kind of ectoplasmic electricity and I thought I died." Danny paused and stared at the Portal thoughfully as the memories began to flow. "When I came out, I fell into her arms and phased right through. I was a ghost."

The group's attention had now shifted back to Danny. Wonder danced in their eyes as he continued. "Well, at the last minute, my dad started coming downstairs and two rings appeared at my middle and seperated. I was human again. That's when I began develloping ghost powers and protecting the town. Tucker and Sam were my partners and saved me a million times." Danny beamed at Tucker who glanced up at him with a smirk.

"Whoa!" Luna yelled.

"So you look different when you're in your ghost form?" Jake asked.

Suddenly, blue mist escaped Danny and Dani's parted lips.

"And that," Tucker replied as he instantly sprang to his feet. "Was his ghost sense. Let's him know when there's a ghost around." The African American teen smirked and began dashing up the stairs with Sam and Danny following suit. Dani instantly began running before pausing to look at her incredulous friends. "Well? What are you waiting for? Grab a weapon and come on!" She flashed them a dazzling smile and ran up the stairs.

Everyone met up outside.

"BEWARE! I am Boxeded Lunch!" There stood little 2-year-old Boxed Lunch, her pale face twisted in childish anger.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Ew." Danny glanced around. "Tucker! Get the thermos! Dani! You go that side and I'll go this side, toddler ghosts can throw extremeley dangerous tantrums. Sam, try to stall her but no one shoot her!"

Everyone began circling around the little ghost who began sniffling as tears of anger fell down her face.

Jake and Luna blinked and glanced at the cousins siblings. Two rings appeared and seperated transforming Danielle into Dani and Fenton into...

Their jaws dropped and Luna managed to yell. "Oh my god it's Phantom!"

**A/N: That's all. Sorry people but, you know, I gotta study for tomorrow's exam on the Integumentary System (the skin.) Yes, medical classes are hard but fun. ;) LOL! g2g. :3**

**Please, **_**please, **_**PLEASE review. I thrive on reviews. Thank you!**

**Okay, little competition: Go to my profile and read the Quotes To Live By. Whoever can guess my favorite quote will get to be included in my story, got it?**

**Clue: It's between 3, 9, 14, 21, and 24.**

**:3**

**Thanks to ALL the reviewers especially:**

**Sera, Pheonix, Caroline, son of wind, Desiree Phantom, wins of Earth, Cotom, KarinKurosaki, TigerWolf, BlueCalumon. ;D You guys make this happen. Seriously, no review=no story.**

**Gonna go dance bachata now! VIVA LOS HISPANOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only had two reviews for the last chapter so...well, you guys get to input your own character. Sera Phantom and Maheli Phantom. Lol both have the same 'last names.' Coinicidence?**

**Guys, I'm running out of ideas for this story. Some ideas would be nice. If not, well, whatever. I'll see what I can do. Game's still oni if you wanna give it a shot.**

**~In a singsong voice:~ I don't own DP!**

**~normal voice:~On with the story!**

Long story short: Sam and Luna destroyed all the mini-meat monsters that launched themselves at Dani and Danny. Jake and Tucker smashed flying lunch boxes that floated uncontrollably with several Fenton Bats. **(I don't remember what episode that was from) **Danny attempted to pin down Lunch box and Danielle sucked her into the thermos. Everyone cleaned up the mess fairly quickly and went their seperate ways. Danny, Tucker and Sam each walked home. Jake and Luna bid Danielle a fairwell and seperated after quick chats.

The following day, each of the trios met up at Fenton Works. All the juniors were going on a week-long feild trip as long as they had average grades and parent signatures. That meant Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Paulina (much to Danny's displeasure), Star, some dork that no one remembers the name of, Nathan (much to _Valerie's _displeasure) and -of course- Mr. Lancer. Danny wanted to discuss the trip.

"Listen. Mom and dad are leaving to the Ghost Convention for two days, they already said good bye to me but they'll be coming back to tell you about it later. Then when we come back we're gonna go visit Jazz. Be careful with everything and train these kids." Danny glanced at the freshmen. "They may _just _be the new Team Phantom, got it?"

Danielle nodded with a joyous smile. "Got it, cuz."

Danny began walking away but stopped in front of Jake. "Take care of her. If I find out you hurt her in anyway, you'll be in the Ghost Zone sooner than you think." Danny's eyes flashed green.

"Oh, uh, uhm...yes Mr. Phantom sir." Jake nodded solemnly. He wasn't scared but he really respected the older teen a lot. And he was starting to like Danielle. A lot.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Leave the kid alone, Danny."

"Yeah, dude. You're starting to sound like your dad." Tucker teased.

"And you're our ride, we can't be late." Sam smirked.

"See ya guys." Danny flashed them a small smile, transformed seeing as no one else was around. He grabbed Tucker and Sam, one in each arm, **(see Mystery Meat) **and flew off at top speed. 120 mph.

"Okay!" Danielle smiled. "Sam learned how to fight ghosts in a matter of days. Tucker in about a week and three days. Danny learned to fight in a couple days but only after being able to control his ghost powers within a month. Our mission: learn to fight within a week. Or two days! That'd be better because my dad is-"

"Danielle! Cupcake!" Jack abruptly appeared seemingly out of no where. Luna and Jake froze instantly the big man terrifying them as he pulled Danielle into a suffocating bear hug.

"Hi sweetie! Who're your little friends." Madeline walked out from the G.A.V.

Jack released Danielle and glanced at her friends. "Say Dani! Are those your friends?" Jack bellowed.

Danielle rolled her icy blue eyes. "These are the guys I told you about last night. They know our secret."

Danielle turned to face her friends. "Guys, these are my adopted parents. Jack and Maddie Fenton. Also the ones who make our ghost weapons."

"Ma-er, mom and dad, this is Luna and Jake."

Luna and Jake blinked. Phantom/Fenton was Danielle's cousin/clone/brother, her parents were scientists who created weapons for their children and they several ghosts were after Dani. What other things were to come in Danielle's crazy life?

Somewhere a couple miles away, a man stroked his pet cat adoringly. His eyes scanned over the computer and his most recent lab. Everything was going just the way he wanted it to. He smiled and evil smile and his red eyes lit ip with malicious joy. "All the peices are in place. The machine's ready all we need is the girl..."

**A/N: It's one am. I'm getting tired and there's school tomorrow. That's all I've got XD**

**Please review! Thanks to all of my reviewers! But remember: no reviews=slower updates. 'Nuff said.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay! Something happened while I was updating so I'm redoing chapters 12-14**

**:) Until then sorry for the complications and errors.**

Her two friends blinked. Danielle's father was a big, burly man in a too-bright orange jumpsuit. Maddie was wearing a blue hazmat suit that covered her face, red goggles, and a weird-looking belt. She had chopped hair that was the same reddish-orange color as Jazz's.

Maddie pulled off her goggles and her indigo eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Well! So _you _two are the ones who figured our Danielle's little secret." Maddie smiled and glanced up at her husband.

"Great! Great to meet Dani's friends!" Jack bellowed as he lay his large palm on his wife's delicate-looking shoulder.

"Aw sweetheart." Maddie ruffled Danielle's messy bangs. "Now, we're going to a two-day convention, okay? You know where all the weapons are and the three of you can help yourselves to anything in the fridge."

"EXCEPT THE FUDGE!" Jack thundered.

"Anyways, we are in a bit of a rush." Maddie kissed Danielle's cheek. "We talked to Danny and he said you have his number. Call him if anything happens. Then call us immediately."

A yellow cab instantly pulled up beside them instantly.

Jack instantly began transferring the luggage from the G.A.V, the driver stepped out and helped him out.

"Bye sweetheart!" Maddie hugged each of the teens and slipped into the cab.

Jack smiled. "See ya, Dani-girl!" Jack bellowed before quicly following his wife.

Danielle smiled mischeivously as she focused her attention back on her friends. "Well. I bet I know what _we _should do."


	13. Chapter 13

**DiPreal13?**

**A/N: I can't remember what chapter 13 was about so...just skip this place. Stupid internet. -.-**

**If anyone remembers what Chapter 13 was about feel free to tell me.**

**So...uhm...having fun? O.o**

**~love: Shortie!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry people. I've been writing non-fanfiction stories and juggling homework, piano, and occasionally babysittin' along with that. It's harder to focus on one thing but thanks for the awesome reviews. Really.**

**CC: ...Rhianna...music videos...Kim Kardashian...wedding...**

**Nycorrall: ugh. I gotta listen to this brat talk so in the meantime I'll just write the story and put up my disclaimer: i do not own DP.**

Danielle sighed and fell into her chair.

"Okay. Finally, we're home alone and we get to do whatever we want."

"Can we see the Ghost Portal?" Jake asked.

"What? No!" Danielle rolled her icy blue eyes. "First time someone went to go check it out with his two friends he ended up half dead."

"Please!" Luna widened her eyes and flashed Danielle the puppy dog eyes. "!" She whined.

"Okay, fine." Danielle smiled. "But no touching ANYTHING. Danny got lucky he didn't completelt die. We don't wanna risk anyone else's life." Danielle lead her friends to the familiar lab.

"Whoa!" Her friends scanned the room, their eyes widened with awe. "This is amazing!"

"I know, right? Danny and his friends always come here before, after or during ghost incidents." Danielle smiled as she gazed up at the closed portal.

"Amazing." Jake muttered.

"Will we ever get to go inside?" Luna asked.

"Hopefully, not anytime soon." Danielle sighed.

"You've been in there?" Jake questioned as he focused his gaze on her.

"Yup. Couple times." She turned and glanced at the table. "Ugh, Danny was supposed to clean this before he left."

Danielle blew on the table and the collected dust immediately filled the air. Danielle sneezed and Luna coughed. Jake covered his nose.

"We better go upstairs. Besides, it's getting cold down here." Dani grabbed her two friends by the wrist and led them back up the stairs.

"Wanna go out guys?" Danielle offered as they entered the kitchen.

"Sure, why not?" Luna shrugged.

"Alright! Let's go! I got this coupon that gives us a free pass to the movies and free food!" Danielle squealed as she pulled the small slip of paper out of her pocket.

"Aw, damn." She muttered as she bent down to pick up the fallen coupon. She bent down and reached out, her fingertips brushing against the paper. Another warm hand was placed over her own. Danielle looked up to find herself face-to-face with Jake, his warm eyes connecting with her own icy ones.

"Oh! Uhm..." Danielle straightened up, blushing madly. She didn't notice Jake's face turned as red as her own.

"Aw! Look at you two lovebirds!"

"We're not lovebirds!" Jake and Danielle exclaimed in unison.

Luna frowned. "Aw, darn. I'm probably gonna end up the third wheel in this threesome."

Danielle rolled her eyes. Jake smiled and shoved the coupon into his own pocket. Danielle handed the second coupon to Luna and Danielle kept the third one in her pocket. "Let's go. We lose these and we're screwed 'cause I don't have any money." Danielle admitted.

"Let's go!" Luna cheered.

And they left.

"Okay." Danielle whispered. The movie was just about to begin and Danielle had finally memorized her friends' order. She instantly made her way to the concession stand.

The bored teen glanced at Danielle. "What would you like?" He asked in a high, annoying, bored voice.

"Uhm, I want a small popcorn with one of those chocolate thingies over there, for Jake-"

"Hey you!" A voice bellowed.

"Teen at the stand."

Danielle twirled around to face a big security guard. "We noticed you entered without buying coupons."

"Oh, I've got a coupon." Danielle explained.

The big man in the suit obviously didn't buy her story. "Will you come with me, miss?" He frowned. He peered at her through his dark shades that covered his eyes.

"Uh...sure..." Danielle began getting ready to show him the coupon.

"Dude! Where's Danielle? The movie's about to start!" Luna huffed.

"Maybe we should go check on her. I have a bad feeling about this." Jake frowned.

"What? You're probably just, like, overreacting." Luna shrugged and leaned back against her seat.

"Then why is the theater completely empty?" Jake pointed out.

Luna abruptly stood up. "What?" She pulled off her 3-D glasses and glanced around the empty cinema.

"The commercials have been set on repeat." Luna noticed as the same commercial came up again.

"Oh hell no!" Luna instantly sprang into action as Jake followed suit.

"Danielle!" Jake bellowed as he exited the theater room. It was empty. Like before.

"Where did everyone go?" Luna muttered.

A teen walked out from a room labelled employees.

"Yo! Where is everyone?" Jake yelled at the young employee.

The older teen shot him an irritated look. "I don't know dude. My shift is over. My boss usually closes this place Sunday nights but decided to open it at the last minute. I've been paid and I'm done. You're little friend is having a little chat with the guard." He nodded in the direction of another room before exiting the cinema.

Jake glanced at the wooden door that was surrounded by glass walls. All he could see was Danielle and something bright green...

"Danielle's in trouble!" Jake bellowed.

"What?" Luna turned and caught a glimpse of Danielle in her ghost form.

"Damn it!" Jake and Luna instantly sprinted towards the door when two ghost globs appeared before them.

"Luna?" Jake muttered. "Did you secretly bring some ecto weapons from the Fentons' lab?"

"Yeah. Did you?" Luna asked without releasing her focus on the ghosts. Two familiar looking vultures, both of their backs facing the teen.

"Go!" Jake shouted and they immediately sprung into action. The ghost turned and lunged at Luna who leaped up and made a flip in mid-air. Jake managed to duck and shoot at the ghosts.

"Hang on Dani!" Jake called out in hopes that Danielle would hear his voice.

It turned out, the bodyguard was a ghost blob in disguise. She transformed and began to take him down when two more appeared. Her battle was quick and too easy. She bent over the last remaining concious one and aimed ecto plasm at his head. His red eyes widened in fear.

"Who sent you?" She yelled.

"Danielle, long time no see. Won't you say hello to your long-lost father?"

Dani's body flooded over with a cold sensation that paralyzed her to the bone.

"Vlad..." She whispered.

There was a flash of intense pain somewhere in the middle of her back. And for a moment she thought she heard Jake's voice before everything spiralled into darkness.

**A/N: Ideas are pouring. Time to get writin' and reviewin'! :p yay!**

**I don't remember what my homework assignmment for math, but it's all good. I hate that class anyways, it leaves my brain feeling like goo. Oh well! I'll regret it tomorrow... -.-**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: sorry people. I can't update this to my computer 'cause my stupid sister is hogging the freakin' computer. So by the time I update this, it'll be tomorrow.**

**Anyways, now i don't own two things. An actual computer (my laptop crashed) nor Danny Phantom.**

The Speeder instantly dropped and the made a sharp right turn that instantly sent them to the air.

There was a tingling sensation in the pit of the friends' stomach.

"Luna! You're driving's insane! Are you Trying to get us killed?"

"Oh relax will you? We're in the sky. What could we possibly crash with?"

"A plane!" Jake yelled.

Luna made a sharp turn.

"Where are we?" Jake askedm still tense from their near-death experience.

Somewhere in the Colorado mountains..." Luna began.

"Ah, Danielle. How are you feeling today?" Vlad took a sip of his coffee as he gazed down at Danielle. "Are you ready for our little dissection tonight?"

"Ugh. You're such a fruitloop." Danielle rolled her icy blue eyes.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fruitloop!" Vlad bellowed. "I have said this once and I'll say it again! 'A frootloop would not have been able to make his first million with a series of invisible burglaries! A frootloop would not have been able to overshadow enough millionaires to become the richest man on the planet! I. AM. NOT. A. FROOTLOOP! And I am not a villain. All I ever wanted...' was to be loved." Vlad sighed. "That is why I will open you and pull your DNA to make a perfect clone of Danny. Then I can use your insides to make the clone perfect."

"Oh, right, nothing loopy about that." Danielle rolled her eyes again. **(A/N: Kindred Spirits)**

She sighed.

"You now what? I am not having this conversation. I shall return as soon as we're ready for the dissection." Vlad smirked and walked away.

About fifteen minutes after Vlad had gone, Danielle began to realize something was wrong. For one, the A/C read: 78 degrees Farenheit, so why did she feel cold?

Second, she had begun sneezing an awful lot. What the hell was going on?

She thought long on hard. Danny warned her something like this would happen. But what was it?

She searched through her memories. It was...a POWER! Yes! A rarely used power! It was...it was...cold...cold...his ice powers! It was his ice powers!

She shivered and the entire floor of the cage turned into solid ice. Ice that was breakable.

She grabbed onto the anti-ecto bars and ignored the agonizing electricty that was shot throughout her body. Though it worked.

Somehow, in the state of being petrified, bewildered and confused, she had managed to tap into her _own _ice powers.

All of the cage was completely frozen. She shot out ectoblasts and the bars were immediately destroyed.

She collapsed onto the floor feeling weak after that horrible electric shock.

She mustered up all her energy and instantly flew up into the air, sneezing along the way,

_Have to get away, have to get away. _She hugged herself for warmth and flew through the ceiling.

The warmth of the sunlight had no effect on her freezing body.

She stayed invisible and intangible until she spotted a familiar vehicle in the distant.

Her elevation began to drop. _Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!_

She became visible again as she rapidly began to gain gravity.

The ground rushed up beneath her and then, she crashed.

~~~  
>"Hurry!" Jake snapped. Without a single hesitation, he gripped the oddly-shaped wheel and jerked to a sudden stop in mid-air.<p>

There was a loud crashing noise somewhere behind them.

The duo turned their heads to see Danielle struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Frostbite." She muttered, her pale-almost-blue face frowned. She shivered and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Which way is it?" Jake rushed to her side.

"P-p-p-p-p-portal. Infimap. L-l-lab." She stuttered.

"Gotcha!" Luna slammed the petal and off they went.

Jake wrapped his arm in concern around Danielle's too cold shoulders.

She focused her glowing green eyes on his face. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

**A/N: Sorry, **_**again **_**for the slow updates. Branson, cousin...well, point is that I've been busy this weekend. Uhm, I just finished my math homework and my Spanish homework. I also figured out what I want to be other than an author (yay!) and nurse (gross.)**

**Teacher!**

**I know. Not much but it's what I wanna do aside from being an author.**

**I'm also disappointed that I only got four reviews for the last chapter but excited that I only need ONE MORE review 'til forty. I'm so proud! Anyways, no reviews: no story.**

**One more chapter and if I don't get at least ten reviews for the next chap, I ain't updating anymore. ;p I've got **_**other **_**stories to wor on that people actually read and I needa practice piano.**

**~love, Shortie**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay...well...you know. I already A/N'd.**

**I was stalking Butch Hartman the other day and said: "Please please please please please please please please please please please let me own Danny Phantom."**

**He said, "NO! Now quit following me you mini stalker!"**

**I tried. :)**

**So I don't own Danny Phantom.**

They parked the Speeder in the same spot as before and ran into the lab, Danielle in Jake's arms.

"Alright! What in the hell is the infinimap?" Luna picked up a crappy looking map. It didn't look like much, but this is what Danielle had described.

"Infimap." Danielle muttered as her icy-blue eyes fluttered open. She continued shivering.

"Hold J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-jake's sh-sh-sh-shoulder." Danielle stuttered.

Luna obeyed. "F-f-f-f-f-f-far f-f-f-f-frozen." Danielle stuttered.

And off they flew. Danielle managed to stutter out the names of the things they passed by: the River of Revulsion, Carniverous Canyon, the Bermuda Triangle and even the denver dodekahedron.

Finally, a large island came into view. They entered from the opening of a cave's ceiling and flew through the frozen wasteland before stumbling into a blue cave. There were several carvings of Danny on a couple of the walls and some creepy, burly man. In one of the carvings, Danny's fist is pointed to what looked lie an odd sarcophagus.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-danny locked the p-p-powerful G-g-g-ghost King into S-s-s-sarcaphogus of F-f-f-f-forever S-sleep." Danielle explained as her friends breifly glanced at the images. "Frostbite is c-c-c-c-coming."

"He saved the entire Ghost Zone in the process." A voice thundered. "It is why we dedicate this shrine to the Great One."

A big, burly frozen creature stepped out from behind another opening in the cave. The furry, white yet-looking beast wore a silky blue cloack that was held by an odd golden pin. He had a golden band around his furry right arm that held several swirling designs. The band matched his belt (this is what held a weird blue skirt)which was exactly the same except for the large diamond that was encrusted in the center of the belt. His other arm was completely made of ice which, unfortunately, revealed the bones located in his arm. It was odd because the horns that protruded from his head were also made of ice. He had a gray face was composed of his muzzle and strange eyes. It was completely yellow and he had purple pupils. He would've come across as a threat if it weren't for his friendly smiling and the warmth radiating from his eery eyes.

"Thank you for finally returning the infi-" The yeti's eyes finally found their way to Danielle who was dangling limply in Jake's arms.

"Princess Danielle!" He cried out.

"Whoa! Princess?"

"Yes! The Great One's clone! We must get her help immediately!"

At this point, her skin had a blue-ish hue and icicles had formed around her body and Jake's arms. He didn't let her go.

"We shall take her to the medical facility immediately. Follow me." He led them into a small cave that consisted of several other yeti-monsters.

"Take Ms. Fenton to the de-icing chamber adn make sure to wash those frozen clothes thoroughly. Get rid of the frost and make sure they are warm." Frostbite ordered one of the creatures.

Jake hesitantly handed her unconcious form over to another guard.

"And are you the Princess's loyal servants."

"Uh no." Luna pointed out. "We're her best friends." She adjusted her glasses and hugged herself. "You guys got any coats? I'm freezing."

Jake had begun trembling as well. "Got any coats, blankets?"

"Yes. Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley and Our Saviour have left coats."

As if one queue, another one of the creatures returned with white coats. Each one had a green 'F' planted on it. They both gratefully slipped it on.

"Alright. We shall serve you your human food. There is both meat and vegetables." Frostbite reassured them as he led them to what seemed to be the dining hall.

They ate in silence before Frostbite gave them permission to see Danielle.

He led them into another chamber that held one liquid-filled capsule.

Danielle had obviously recently awoken. "Oh my god! Frostbite?" Danielle blushed madly. "What are you doing? Where are my clothes?" Her glowing green eyes released daggers.

Jake respectfully looked away, Luna giggled. "Well good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty. What seems to be the problem?"

Danielle hugged her knees to her chest and managed to cover up her black underwear and bra. "Well, there's a boy in here!" She snapped.

"I am sorry Danielle. I was informed they were able to see you at anytime." Danielle rolled her icy blue eyes.

"I take it you have arrived so you can learn how to control your ice powers?" Frostbite's question sounded more like a statement.

"Teach me!" Danielle squealed. Then she glanced back down at her exposing self. "Uhm. Wh-when my clothes are ready."

Jake and Danielle both blushed madly.

In a half hour, they were all ready. Danielle in her ghost form and Jake and Luna in the sidelines.

Several creatures were hiding behind protective barriers but still in clear view of Danielle.

"Uhm, why are they watching and hiding?" Danielle stuttered as she hugged herself from warmth.

"Protection. Your cousin was here, you know. He created several...problematic incidents. And they're watching because these people live in an empty iceland. They're still stubborn enough to get their comedy where they can get it."

"Oh g-great. They're hoping I'll mess up." Danielle realized as she rolled her glowing green eyes. "Anyways, I got most of it covered. I have my ghost sense because of these f-freeze powers."

"Great now focus on your freezing core so it has nowhere to go but out." Frostbite instructed.

Danielle closed her eyes. "Alright. Her goes. " Danielle glowed an icy blue color and instantly there was a bright flash.

"Hey! Wow! It worked I feel okay!" She glanced up and saw Frostbite frozen (once again) with a smile planted on his face his two thumbs up.

"Uhm, can we get some hot cocoa over here?" Danielle smiled nervously. The rest of the practice went in a blur. Unlike Danny, she froze only a couple of the people and stabbed two-one in the arm and the other in the leg.

When the time came to leave, the people of the Far Frozen presented her with the infi-map. "Bye guys! And I'll come back to keep training soon!" She announced.

"No!" The few people she injuried scattered of into opposite directions.

Danielle blinked.

"Alright, cousin and sister of the Great One." Frostbite squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Do not admit this to you brother, but you caught on quicker than he did."

"Maybe it's because she was more prepared!" Luna piped up.

"Or maybe she's just that amazing." Jake grinned, then blushed realizing what he had just said.

"Will you return the infimap soon? Daniel continues to forget about returning it."

Danielle giggled. "I know! I keep reminding him but, you know boys. Stubborn."

"What is it with them and asking for directions?" Luna smirked.

Danielle chuckled. "You sound just like Sam!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "One time! One time and now you people keep nagging about it!"

Danielle beamed. "Alright guys! Let's go kick some fruitloop butt!" Danielle thrust her fist into the air. A couple more creatures scattered.

"What?" Jake blinked.

"Come on. I'll explain on the way." Danielle blushed as Jake slipped his hand into her own cool one.

"How about we go home?" Jake murmured.

Suddenly, the map began to glow. Right before they flew off, Linda managed to grab onto Danielle's ankle.

They arrived home in a matter of minutes.

The trio relaxed into the lab, too exhausted to do anything else.

Luna grabbed a book a she sunk into the wooden chair. "Oooh! Danny's list of 'Important Ghost things.' Ooh! Here's a section of 'Inventions to stay away from' and..." Luna flipped the page and continued, "A section on Blood Blossoms, time travel, ghost objects..."

"Why doesn't he just save it on the computer?" Jake asked. He was sitting beside Danielle. Both of them sat comfortably on the floor.

"He did. But Technus and Ja-I mean, dad keep crashing the computer so he decided to print it off and make a little booklet. For backup." Danielle added.

"Hm." Luna's eyes were glued to the little book that was filled with fascinating information.

Danielle had already read that thing back and forth. She also read Danny's secret diary or -in his case- a journal.

She basically knew his life story as well as he did. She still stole it from his room to read it. She hoped he didn't know about her diary. Otherwise, she was screwed.

Danielle sighed and glanced around the messy lab. "Crap. I have to clean this plave or my dad's gonna kill me."

Jake flashed her a lopsided grin. "Oh. I'm going to enjoy watching you clean."

"Ah Maddie." Vlad stroked his pet cat. "I know Danielle's brother extremely well. You didn't think I wouldn't have a back up plan."

The cat meowed.

"Yes, yes. Time to put plan B into action." Vlad flashed an evil grin as he wondered back into his lab.

He smiled as he carefully opened a small box.

**A/N: Okay! I fixed the previous chapter quickly. I was just kidding about the ending my ending the story...but I got a reviews posted up pretty quickly! I promised not to leave a story Discontinued. I don't like it when other people do that.**

**But seriously, review. When I don't get a lot of feedback, I start losing the energy to write and it makes me wanna move on to another story.**

**Well, gotta go get some late-night ice cream!**

**Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So so so so so so sooooo sorry for making you guys wait! Today I got a tour of the University I desperately want to go to. Anyways, it'll be taking time for me to update but, since I have completed my stupid homework, I can focus on writing. I hate school and I wanna be a teacher. Go figure.**

**I doooooo noooooot owwwwwn Dannyyyyyyy Phantommmmmm. Dooooooo yooooou uuuuuun-derrrrrrrr-staaaaaand?**

Danielle and Jake stepped outside and watched in silence as Luna drove off in the yellow cab. Luna's sister had called, furiously scolding her for 'missing practice' or something.

Jake and Danielle were now alone. Together. With no one else.

Danielle peered up at him curiously. "So, what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"Well, I guess we can go back inside and play video games or-"

"-go on a walk because it's such a beautiful day?" Danielle offered.

Jake smiled. "That'd be nice." He replied.

So they left. They roamed the abnormally busy streets and talked. Mostly. They continued walking until Jake spotted a carnival.

Lights twinkled brightly and the two 'friends' were instantly drawn to the energetic place that emanated life. There was the ferris wheel that had a too-long line, the thrilling rides that left Danielle squealing with joy and Jake growing pale with anxiety. (Rides were never his thing.) The best part of the lively carnival was the games. Danielle one every shooting game, every dart game and other aiming games like basketball, knock-a-pin, and even a wrestling game. Jake frowned and eyed the plushies in her delicate-looking arms. Danielle dropped everything in her hands when she spotted the one thing she hadn't won. A little, green, cute dog that had an uncanny resemblance to Cujo. The dog she absolutely loved.

"Oh my god! It looks just like Cujo!" She slapped the tickets onto the stand. "I'll play you for it!"

A man with messy red hair and zits peered up at her, his dull brown eyes eminating boredom. "Well," he sighed and put the money in a small, metal container, "Go ahead. Aim at one of those numbers. Whichever number you hit, you guess a riddle. If you hit a number you got those plushies," He gestured toward a box of tiny bear plushies, "and if you win you get one of these," he pointed at the plushies of a variety of animals-the Cujo puppy included.

Danielle studied the slips of paper on the wall: 1, 2 and 3. It was simple and too easy. She flung the dart and it landed in the dead center of the second paper.

"Please be aware that the riddles will constantly change." The guy muttered and pulled out a random slip of paper from a small, black magiciain's hat.

He began reading. "_You want to boil a two-minute egg. If you only have a three-minute timer (hourglass) a four-minute timer and a five-minute timer can you boil the egg for only two minutes?_"

Danielle's jaw dropped as she began analyzing the question in her head. Once. Twice. Nothing.

Her head hung and disappointment washed over her. There was no way she would ever figure this out.

Jake smirked and instantly answered. "_Once the water is boiling turn the three-minute timer and five-minute timer over. When the three-minute timer runs out put the egg in the boiling water. When the five-minute timer runs out two minutes have elapsed and it is time take the egg out._"

The man blinked. "You're right. Which one would you like?"

"That one." Jake pointed at the Cujo-replica.

Danielle's eyes widened. "You've heard that riddle before?" She questioned.

He snorted. "No. I have a high IQ. And it was pretty simple if you think about it."

He hand Danielle the small plushie. She squealed and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around him and pulled him into an unexpected hug.

He blinked and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. After approximately five seconds, she pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek; the action causing them both to blush furiously.

Danielle hugged the plush to her chest.

"S-so," Jake stammered, "You w-wanna go to the park? Y'know, before it gets dark."

Danielle nodded, suddenly feeling unusually self-conscious. "Sure..." She muttered.

He wrapped his fingers around her own slender hand. She was surprisingly cool to the touch.

Jake smiled, as he unknowingly lead her to their doom. "Let's go."

**Short. I know. But now, time to go back and review my **_**other **_**stories. ;D**

**Anyways, I'm scared outta my wits because I gotta take the ACT's soon.**

**BTW: I do not own the riddle above. I got it from a website: ****.net****. It's called the Boiling An Egg Hard Riddle.**

**PEACE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Uhm, well...there's no homework tonight so...here I am! XD**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. But...this was entirely my idea and...the OC's are mine too.**

**So...yeah...**

Danielle sighed and sunk into his embrace. "You know what?" He took a shaky breath. "I've liked you ever since you walked through the school doors. You wore the hoodie, baggy pants, sneakers, and beanie. I heard girls, and even some guys, making fun of your outfit. I knew then that we would all get along great. But when I saw you...God I don't know...you were the most...the most..."

Danielle didn't notice him nervously chewing his bottom lip. "I thought you'd be a great friend." He sighed. He hadn't mustered up the guts to tell her how he really felt.

Danielle masked her depression with a smile and looked up at him with faux joy. "Thanks. And...you know what? We should go."

She gently put her hand on his lean arm. He was grateful there wasn't much light; otherwise, she would be able to see his red face.

She smiled, a tingling sensation washed over the couple. "Have you ever seen Amity from the sky?"

"What?" He furrowed his brows.

She smiled as two rings of light appeared at her middle. Each ring travelled up and down her body, transforming her into Danielle Phantom.

Jake's eyes grew as round as saucers as the ghostly beauty beamed at him. He didn't expect her next move.

She leaped up into the air but, instead of flanding back on her feet, she flew up into the air.

Jake fought back a yelp as they began ascending at an incredible speed.

He managed to take a glance down. The city was breathtaking. The people, cars, and buildings seemed to shrink down beneath him. The cars looked like ants, the building like toys, and everything looked too stunning forwards.

It was a hell of a lot better than seeing it through the airplane window.

The breeze, the smell...it all seemed surreal and idyllic.

He glanced up to see Danielle. The snow white hair and glowing green eyes were seemed just as beautiful as her icy blue eyes and raven hair.

She glanced down at him, mirth lighting up her eyes.

That's when his hand slipped from her grasp.

**A/N: I decided to finish typing this up now that I had the chance. So...I hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors but I gotta do homework and start up the next chapter. And finish my college apps. T.T**

**Please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, sorry if the last three chapters were kinda slow, but I really needed to include that fluff.**

**Anyways, I don't own DP.**

**Jake: Read so I won't die!**

Jake's eyes widened as he spun midair. Watching the city steadily get larger didn't help his situation.

"Holy shit!" He cried out.

Danielle dipped lower, allowing her self to fly towards him at full speed. She grabbed his arm and yanked him to the right. They slowly descended to the floor and came to a gentle stop behind the Nasty Burger.

"Oh my god! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jake dusted off his filthy jacket. There were literally dead bugs that had somehow managed to splatter onto his jacket.

Danielle transformed into her human alter ego. He didn't know how she managed to transform, considering she was laughing so hard that several tears managed to roll down her cheeks.

He couldn't help but smile, her joyous laughter too contagious.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm sure you had a good laugh." He slipped off his revolting, gray hoodie.

Danielle sighed and managed to calm herself down. She smiled. "Oh, the look on your face was _priceless._"

"Yeah." He smiled as he tugged the hoodie off his head. Danielle gaped.

"What?" He glanced down at his plain, white t-shirt. "Don't tell me there's a bug on this too."

"N-no. I just...I thought...never mind." She recomposed herself. "I'm hungry. Let's get food. Oh but..." She fished her pockets and came out empty handed. She frowned.

"Don't worry." Jake smiled. "I'll pay."

Vlad groaned and slipped into the park, keeping invisible.

The boy was supposed to have brought here here. No matter, he'd get rid of the evidence, sit back and watch. And wait.

An eerie smile crept up his dark and pale face. "Time for Plan B."

Luna gasped. "Really? He _paid? _Jake never pays for anyone!" Luna blinked, fanning herself as the blazing sun beat down on her.

That was a funny thing about Luna. She was able to begin a 'thrilling' conversation of factorial equations one minute and the next she's squealing like a little girl or talking about the latest fashion. "That is, like, so sweet!"

The two girls were sitting at the sidewalk after a long day of walking, shopping, skateboarding, and bike-riding. **(In case you didn't know, this is the following day)**

"Not really..." Danielle smiled, a faint blush spreading across her fair skin.

Luna sighed. "I can't wait 'til I find _my _true love." A longing gaze filled her eyes.

"Hmm, maybe I can set you up with Sam's cousin."

"Sam's cousin?" Luna frowned. "I heard he was a creepy goth kid..."

"Hey! I _love _goth people. Besides, he's really kind. And vegeterian. And almost as tech-wise as Tucker."

Luna smiled. "Oh, nerdy! Alright. I'll give it a shot." She paused, a thoughtful gaze flashing through her eyes. She finally shuddered. "It's like a cross between Tucker and Sam..."

"Hey guys! I brought burgers!" He flashed them a lopsided grin.

He took a seat at the curb beside them. "Maybe later, we can take out bikes to the park."

"Sure." Luna replied before grimacing.

"God, don't you guys _breath _when you eat."

Jake and Danielle ignored her as they scarfed down the rest of the food.

"Gimme a break. I've got Danny's DNA in me." Danielle managed to speak with her mouth full.

Luna watched in horror as her two friends swallowed their last mouthful of burgers. "God, you guys were probably raised by animals."

Jake grinned. "Actually, a single mother who is _awesome _by the way."

"You're mother's single?"

"Yeah. Dad left her when she was in high school. She never told him when she found out he was pregnant."

"Some people can be so...stupid. Vlad was a freakin' fruitloop. I can't believe I actually _called _him dad."

"Well, at least he's not _really _you're dad." Luna replied. "Technically, in a way, Danny's your dad."

Danielle smiled. "Yeah by blood. But I still consider him my brother and his parents _my _parents."

"Enough sappy talk. Let's go!" Jake stood up and stretched his arms.

Danielle rode through the park, bringing her skateboard to a gentle stop. "I can't believe you want to race me. You do realize I'm a halfa, right?"

Jake and Luna placed one foot on the ground, balancing out the bikes. "Give us a head start!" Luna grinned.

"Fine. Five seconds."

"Ten." Jake challenged. "Let's see if you can catch up."

"She's gonna smoke us." Luna pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wanna see how fast she'll go." Jake smiled.

"Fine. Ten..." She began the countdown as she watched her friends disappear through the trees.

"...three...two...one!" She bellowed and hopped off her skateboard.

She sprinted into a run. She started off slow as a warm up.

She instantly kicked up her speed so that the trees turned into a blur.

She finally caught sight of her friends in the near distance.

'_Too easy..._' She thought.

She felt something crunch beneath her feet. She briefly glanced back, a perplexed expression lighting up her face. "What the hell?"

Something then reached down and engulfed her.

It was an animal trap. She peeled open her eyes. Wrong.

Ropes. Glowing green ropes that contained her in an uncomfortable position as she dangled in a net from the tree.

She struggled against the restraints and began screeching when she couldn't get out.

"This was too easy!" A voice cried out.

Danielle fought back another whimper. "Vlad?" She squeaked.

**A/N: That's all for now peeps. Teehee! I said peeps. Anyways, fanfiction updates have slowed down. So has the reviews. Maybe because school's started...**

**Anyways, I'm gonna try to update frequently because it's kind of sad and lonely out here in fanfic. So...**

**PLEASE R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Uhm...I have nothing to say.**

**Wait! Question: Why must I write 'I don't own Danny Phantom' in every chapter?**

**Hm...**

**I don't own Danny Phantom...OR CHAPSTICK!**

Danielle thrashed against her binds, but a sudden weakness began to consume her.

"Like it dear? It makes ghosts pass out. Unfortunately, it simply makes half-ghosts weak upon contact."

Danielle wearily glanced at his gloves. She instantly began to fervently struggle and managed to make a feeble squeak. She blinked drowsily, the terrifying realization of her lack of energy refraining her from shrieking.

Danielle leaned back as Vlad carefully dragged her up to the sky. Danielle gasped, a sudden feeling of exhaustion overwhelming her.

"That's a good girl. Danielle, my dear daughter."

"You're not..." she heaved, "...my father. You're more like...the...delivery guy. Danny's...my...original."

"Yes, yes. You're a part of him; he's a part of you. Blah, blah. I've heard all this shindig before."

"Fruit...loop."

Vlad abruptly stopped flying, mid-air, his red eyes flashing with anger as his frightening gaze focused on her. "I. Am Not. A. Fruitloop!"

Danielle's eyes suddenly seemed to glaze over, blinking a couple times to fight back the dizziness.

Vlad took a deep breath. "I guess you can't even feel fear, too weak I suppose," he sneered, "But that'll all change soon enough..."

Jake took a sharp right, peddling at full speed towards the home in the distance.

"Jesus Christ!" Luna gripped the bars on the rear of the bike. "I almost fell off jerkwad! I almost dropped this stupid cheerleading outfit Star wants me to wear!"

"Who cares about it? Danielle's in trouble! I know you think she can take care of herself, but that creep has superpowers adn he _created _her."

"So?" Luna shrugged, an annoyed frown appearing on her face as her platinum blonde hair stuck to her chapstick-filled lips. She carefully brushed it off. "She's beaten him before. And she's got new powers. She probably won the battle already."

"Then why isn't she back? What if she's weak or something?"

Luna's face visibly paled. He was right. If she was okay she would've returned, laughing about how easy it was.

"The nearest house aroudn here is _mine. _Mom's got a phone. We'll call Danny and rescue Dani!"

Jake brought the bike to a screeching halt as they instantly hopped off the and dashed into the familiar house. Jake came immediately rushed towards the kitchen, snatching up the phone and mumbling an apology to his mother.

Luna noticed his mother's face growing concerned. In an attempt to veer her attention away from the frantic son, Luna started up a conversation. "S-so! Ms. D! Watcha lookin' at? Is that a memory album?"

The woman bobbed her head up and down, her blonde curls bouncing along with her. "My college years." She flipped a page and glanced down at a picture of her younger face. "That one is me. Don't I look just like my little Jake?"

"Like twins minus the hair." Luna smiled nervously as Jake spoke in a low but anxious tone. It was obvious he was talking to Danny.

"Yes. Funny, his father didn't have dark hair like that. Or maybe he dyed his hair?" Mrs. Den smiled to herself.

"Would you like to see a picture of his father?" She offered.

"Uhm...s-sure." Luna anxiously snuck another glance at Jake.

"This is him. He was rich, you know." She pointed to a class picture. There was Danny's and Dani's parents. Luna blinked. Her eyes became saucers when she saw who the beautiful woman was pointing at.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Jake tugged on Luna's arm.

"Jake...you gotta see this before we go..."

Jake furrowed his brows. "What?" But he hesitantly followed her gaze. His face turned as white as a ghost.

"Shit."

Vlad smiled. His daughter was curled up in his lab. This time, he'd waste no time. He would begin his experiment instantly...

**A/N: I'm kinda disappointed that I've been getting fewer reviews. Personally, I think it's because school started so there's less readers. Unfortunately. I wanna know if the story's getting any better. If you read this **_**please **_**review.**

**PLEASE!**

**As for the mistakes...little time to update. Little time to edit. Plus, I'm not that great of an editor. So...yeah. :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am on a **_**roll! **_**Ideas are flowing! Can this get **_**any **_**better?**

Danielle gasped and feebly scooted to the back of her cage. Yes, a cage. Vlad couldn't get any more fruitloopy. Plus, she was pretty sure her powers were temporarily gone. Was there any way out of this emotionally scarring place?

Her eyes widened with sudden terror as the realization of defeat settled upon here.

There was so many things she hadn't done: finish the school year, beat up Dash, make fun of Paulina, try to be gothic, learn techy stuff, become a hero, tell Jake how she felt about him...

Sudden tears blurred her vision as Vlad's hand drew closer...

Danny flew at top speed. Sam had been tossed over his shoulder in an uncomfortable position and Tucker's collar was in Danny's grip. The extra weight slowed him down, but that didn't matter. If Jake and Luna were good friends they'd do anything to help and, judging by the sound of Jake's voice, Ellie and Jake had feelings for each other.

They flew in silence, waiting for the small hometown to come into view.

_Where was Valerie when you need here?_

Jake remained in stunned silence as they pedalled at an incredible speed.

"Jake!" Luna cried out. "I'm sorry!"

"Can it! Danny gave me directions on the possible location! I need to find Danielle!"

Luna tightened her grip on Jake, ignoring the strangling sounds he made. "Ellie won't be okay if you barge in there emotionally unstable. This shock may lead to depression and can lead to disastrous results." She retorted, pulling out her big words.

"No. I don't care about 'bad results' because... I-I think I'm falling in love with her. I won't let anyone hurt her. Even if that man is..." he swallowed, refusing to say those accurséd words. "...related to me."

Danielle was breathing heavily, both from exhaustion and anxiety. God, she was probably having a panic attack.

"Now Danielle," Vlad's ominous eyes lit up with a malicious smile. "This won't be that bad. You'll just...wish you were dead. Hm...let's see here. No possible way for your friends to track you. No Danny and his -what?- sixteen-year-old sidekicks?" She could tell the fruitloop was sneering behind his freakish surgical mask. Her breathing instantly became quick and shallow, fear overwhelmed her. "Trouble breathing my dear? Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

And that's when an explosion was launched.

They'd arrived beside a large 'DALV 'building. Fury lit Jake's eyes and, for once, Luna felt afraid of her old friend.

She mentally supressed her andrenaline and instantly began analyzing possible enterances and escape routes, but she didn't have to.

There was a loud explosion. She reflexively ducked, a scream escaping her parted lips.

Jake couldn't think. He hadn't felt so overwhelmed with rage since...well, he'd _never _felt so overwhelmed with fury. Period.

His instincts controlled him.

He raised his hands towards the wall of the building. There was a blinding flash of magenta light that was immediately followed by an explosion.

Debris scattered all over the place; there was a large hole on the wall.

Jake growled, the irises of his suddenly morphing into frightening eyes glowed a bright red color.

Being strapped onto a lab table sucked, but Danielle managed to somehow lift her head up.

Her drooping eyes suddenly widened in amazement.

Jake stood at the large opening in the wall. He looked...it was nearly indescribable: magenta electricity surrounded his lean body, and his red eyes seemed to be clouded over with rage.

Vlad blinked, managing to sputter out a few words. "B-b-b-but y-y-y-you're not a gh-ghost!"

"No. Just half. Like my disgusting father!" Jake spat, hatred consuming his words.

"F-father?"

"Remember Helen Deneth? Asshole! It happened a while after your lab accident. You peice of trash. You sicken me and I would never _dare _to call you my father." He stomped into the lab.

Danielle blinked away tears of relief. "Jake..."

His gaze softened as he tore away at her restraints. His red eyes instantly transformed back into those familiar, soft gray eyes; the ghostly energy that had surrounded him dissipated.

"We're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

"We?" Danielle questioned.

"We." Luna smiled triumphantly as she began tearing at the restraints. "You didn't think I'd leave youand your new beau all alone, did you?"

A tear slipped out of Danielle's eyes as she sat up, her strength instantly returning as she slipped off the cold peice of metal that had been draining her of her powers. She extended her arms as an invitation for a hug. "You guys-"

A sudden blast made her yelp, reflexively sheilding her face. She gasped as a sudden ghost ray sent her two friends flying. Luna landed across the room with a sickening crunch as she curled into a feeble position and gripped her arm painfully.

Jake was slammed into the wall, and fell to the floor, unconcious. The dent in the wall was not reassuring.

Vlad charged up an ecto blast. "I finally have a perfect half ghost son! My experiments are bound to be better!" He paused. "You will die with your little friend. Today."

Tears poured down Danielle's pale face. She released all her negative emotions all at once in one terrifying high-pitched screech. "NOOOOOO!"

Her unusual power was revealed by the visible sound waves that was emitted from her mouth. Her Ghostly Wail. Her very own Ghostly Wail.

She didn't stop screeching, even after she felt a familiar presence stand beside her.

Danny dropped his friends to safety and flew into the buidling.

He covered his ears at the sound of an indescribably horrifying, high-pitched wail -or screech?- that he'd heard miles before arriving.

He managed to fly into the room and drag the bruised-and-battered Jake and Luna to safety. He left Sam and Tucker to check the two unconcious teens for injuries before instantly flying to Danielle's side. He summoned up every ounce of power he had and, together, the clone and the original managed to combine their powers creating the most powerful Wail known in Phantom history.

The building crumbled after a couple of seconds.

Smoke, dust and debris was scattered everywhere.

Sam and Tucker froze, relaxing only when they saw I trembling Danny return with Danielle in his arms and Vlad being dragged behind by his torn collar.

Sam didn't bother asking. Her ears were still ringing after that terrible display of power.

She instantly checked the remaining two. "Vlad's ears are bleeding. We need to get him to a hospital. Stat. Danielle looks like she's in pretty bad shape but is already recovering."

"And them?" Danny weakly jerked his thumb at his clone's friends, his glowing green eyes seemed to grow dim.

Tucker nodded. "They're fine. Luna might have a sprained -scratch that. She definitely has a broken arm and...Jake's...well, I'm not exactly sure..." Tucker's voice trailed off.

"Tucker, call someone. We need a ride. I don't think I can handle flying us all to safety, much less me." Danny ordered and sunk to the ground as Tucker pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

Sam pulled Danny closer to him, allowing him to wearily and weakly slump against her. She gave him a small smile after he transformed back into Fenton. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sam." Danny smiled.

**A/N: Not much Sam and Danny fluff. I kinda feel bad about that...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I promise I didn't steal any ideas, so I want to say thanks to Twins of the Earth for inspiring the idea of Jake being related to Vlad. They originally said uncle...but father was a nice twist. :)**

**"Luke, I am your father!" Teehee. Star Warsy theme goin' on here. I'm weird. Just ignore me.**

**Anyways, to all the few people who still review my story...what do you think should happen next? I've already got the last 2 chaps, but I want to publish **_**at least **_**four final chapters after this one. I'm open for any ideas and I promise to give credit.**

**If not, I'll just wing it.**

_**Hasta luego!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So...not over yet...but it soon will be. Ugh, Mondays.**

"The hospital said that Vlad has damaged ear drums, he's in surgery getting them fixed." Sam informed them.

"Did they ask what happened?" Danny's icy blue eyes met hers.

"Yes." Sam replied. "I told them that I don't know what happened to Vlad and that Jake was riding his bike when he flew off and hit the wall."

"I also deleted all the security footage that may cause problems." Tucker never removed his eyes from his PDA. "You guys destroyed an entire forest. The place is infested with news reporters, cops and even the FBI. Oh, and Val says hi."

Sam slid into the seat in between Tucker and Danny.

Danielle shifted in her seat. "This place smells like Vlad's lab."

Sam focused her amethysy eyes on Danielle. "The doctors allow visitors."

Danielle stood up. This was going to be a long day...

Danielle blinked. Normally, the smell of the hospital didn't really bother her, but today it smelled disgusting. Revolting.

Jake was on the bed, a bunch of wires strapped to him. He looked paler than usual, sickly.

Danielle sat beside him and put her head by his hand and eventuallly dozed off.

A cool but familiar hand woke her up. Danielle's eyes fluttered open and her gaze fell on him. "Jake!" She automatically threw her arms around him.

"Hey." He muttered, feebly wrapping his arm around the weary girl.

She sighed and pulled back from his embrace. "You still don't feel good." She pointed out.

"Eh, I've had better days." He shrugged. "How about you? Are you okay? I don't remember what happened too well..." He rubbed his head.

Danielle squinted. "What _do _you remember?"

"Coming in, blasting my..." he hesitated. "Blasting the fruitloop, hitting the wall, and blacking out." He paused.

"Well, nothing much happened after that. Let's just say that...that place is gone."

"Yeah, well, what do we do now?" Jake asked.

"What about?"

"About...my...Vlad. About Vlad." He paused. "Does Danny know about me?"

Danielle blinked. "No. I- Luna and I didn't want to say anything without you."

"Wait, where is he?"

"In surgery probably. His ears were pretty fudged up." Danielle smiled. "He should be fine, but he'll be feeling pretty week for the next couple of months or so."

Jake sighed. "I need to tell Danny. I heard he'll be transferring to some other school soon. I need to tell him before he goes."

"He's in the Temporary Exchange Program. You can wait 'til he comes back."

"No. I've gotta tell him." He replied.

Danielle smiled and put her hand on his own. They remained in a comfortable silence.

**A/N: Almost done. One more chappy! I also got another idea for this. Now, I can either make this story twice as long, or I can make a sequeal. Or just ignore the idea all together. What do you guys think?**

**Sequel?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Finale! I'm soo excited! I never expected to publish so many chapters. Thanks to all of you for reviewing!**

**I can't believe this is the last time I'm saying I do not own Danny Phantom. It's kinda sad.**

Danielle glumly looked down at the grave.

Luna put a comforting arm around her. "Don't be too sad. At least he's in a better place."

Danielle met Luna's gaze and cracked a smile. "Very funny. Mr Scruffles dies and you're teasing _me _for visiting his 'grave,' even though it was _your _idea to build it."

"True. But I'm not the one who built it." Luna grinned.

"And that honor belongs to me." Jake smirked as he came into view.

"'Here lies Mr. Scruffles. Beloved teddy bear and best friend.' Hm..." Danielle cocked her head to one side. "Not very original. Or creative."

"Well, it was Vlad's teddy bear." The group laughed at Jake's point.

Luna smiled. "It was the least he deserved after being blown to ashes by your ectoblast."

"I'll take it down after this. It's kinda creepy, anyways." Danielle admitted with a small smile.

"Luna!" A voice called out.

They all turned to see a goth boy with dark eyes that beamed down at the group with a sweet smile, his amethyst eyes sparkling.

Luna gave Danielle a quick wave. "Later Ellie, later Jake." She jogged up the hill and pecked her crush on the cheek before teasingly messing up his hair as they walked away hand-in-hand.

Jake focused his warm gaze on Danielle. "Well, who knew? Two halfas."

"Actually, it' s four if you include my brother and _Vlad._" They both shivered at the sound of the fruitloop's name.

"Don't try to ruin this moment by mentioning him." Jake mumbled. Danielle tried to ignore the boy as he shifted so that they were standing extremely close. Too close.

Her heart began racing.

"Danielle?" Jake gently cupped hercool face into his warm hands. "I know we've only known each other for a few months, hell, I think we've only known each other for a couple of weeks." He paused and gazed into her icy blue eyes. "But I _know _that I'm falling in love with you."

Danielle blushed deeply. "W-we're too young to fall in love."

"No. I love you. And, if you agree, I'd really, really like you to be my girlfriend."

Danielle's eyes widened as she processed the words through her mind. She opened her mouth and closed it. His brows were furrowed and she could tell that he was extremely nervous. He bit his lip anxiously, waiting for her answer.

Finally, she laughed and pecked him on the lips. "Yes!"

Jake laughed with her, picked her up, and spun her around. Her heart leaped wildly as he easily settled her back down to the ground.

Danielle paused, searching his joyful eyes. "I love you too." She finally responded..

Jake pulled her close and, finally, after weeks of wait, their lips met. He wrapped his lean arms around her slim waist and gently pulled her closer as she kissed him back.

The new couple jumped when a voice startled them. "Hey! Get off my sister!"

Danny was perched at the top of the hill, glaring down at the two newest lovebirds, his intense eyes emanating annoyance. "You bastard! You've only known her for a couple weeks and you're _already _putting the moves on her? I swear to God if you hurt her I'm going to murde-"

"Danny!" Sam appeared beside him. Her face was twisted up with anger. "Leave them alone and go back to the feild." She ordered. "Or else.

Danny frowned but reluctantly obeyed, pressing his lips into a thin line and walking away. Sam turned to smile at Danielle and Jake, her expression suddenly friendly.

"Are you ready for the powers test?" She asked.

"Me?" Danielle blinked as she pointed to herself. Hadn't she already measured her level of power?

"Both of you. You're power's obviously grown stronger. Plus, you're boyfriend here's also a half-ghost, right? Well, time to put him to the test; see what he can do."

Jake hesitated. "Alright...but if Danny hurts me-"

Danielle squealed, interrupting her new beau. "This is gonna be so fun!"

Jake slipped his hand into hers. "I'll do anything for you."

And they both strolled up the hill. Little did they know, their journey was only just beginning.

**A/N: ~sniffle, sniffle~ It's over! I can't believe it. I'm so proud of me-self!**

**Here's a long list of the people I give my thanks to. You don't have to read it, but all my reviewers will be in here.**

**Zoids Fanatic, Mandolin Doodler, Cotom, Pheonix, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, the mysterious reviewer from Chapter 8 who left no name, Alex Leep, son of wind, Ghost Caluman, DanPhantomsApprentice, you know who (I still don't know who this is btw), Caroline, Desiree Phantom, random person, Twins of the Earth, Casera Phantom, Sera Phantom, Maheli Phantom, jordylilly777, DPraven, someone, Inuyuke, phantomgirl01, Dragongirl140, Genie, Tori, WildWolfChild, and GhostDog401, and ElenxoxoSilber.**

**Please Review! It's the final chapter.**

**:) I love all you guys. Now...ON TO THE SEQUEL!**


	24. Chapter 24

An interview with the characters

**Nycorrall**: So, fellow readers, I have decided to give you little hints of what the story might be about for the next chapter.

**Danielle**: Oh my god. As if I haven't gone through enough torture as it is.

**Jake**: Hey! What about me? I'm freakin' half-ghost! You're brother tells me that I'm gonna die if I don't control them because, if I don't, I'm going to lose control and my powers will explode me!

[Nycorrall and Danielle laugh]

**Nycorrall**: God no! That's not gonna happen, but you're gonna be so miserable you'll wish that was case.

**Jake**: What?

**Nycorrall**: Duh, you're a new halfa. See your powers are-[pauses when Danny as Fenton walks through the door]

**Danny**: Hey guys, I'm just- [looks from nycorrall to Jake to Ellie to nycorrall] Who are you and what are you doing in my living room?

**Nycorrall**: Well! That's all for now folks. Tomorrow, I will update the sequel and I'm bubbling up with ideas! Thanks for everything. You guys really are the best! I've also begun another story so it may be harder to post quickly.

**Danielle**: DON'T LET HER HURT MY JAKEY-POO!

**Jake**: Just read it so It'll be over with!

**Danny**: Who are you guys talking to?

**Nycorrall, Jake, Danielle: **[in unison] Bye!

**Danny: **Seriously! Who the hell is she?

**Nycorrall: **On to the sneak peak!

_This has been an Interview with the Characters!_

Jake leaned against the chair. He felt so bored and, lately, he'd been feeling pretty crappy too. He was hoping that catching a cold wouldn't mess with his powers. He'd already decided to never use them, not like he needed to.

A sudden pain gripped his chest. He groaned as he gripped his shirt. His lungs...

His breathing became difficult, shallow, and rapid.

He crumbled to the ground, all students' eyes were on him.

_Was this what it felt like to die?_

Clockwork stared into the screen. There was only a few choices. This was not good. The Observants steadily made their way towards Clockwork.

He sighed. Could this possibly have a happy ending?


End file.
